Jerawat
by Illicia Eitherwise
Summary: Beberapa hari ini, Slaine selalu menghindari Inaho. Inaho yang tidak tahan dihindari terus menerus oleh Slaine akhirnya bertanya. Dan sungguh jawaban yang tidak logis diterimanya.


Jerawat

Disclaimer belongs to Aldnoah Zero Project A/Z

Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures,

Gen Urobochi, Katsuhiko Takayama

Inaho x Slaine

Warning : BL (Boys Love), Shounen ai, OOC, AU, with Typo(s)

* * *

Suasana kelas di siang hari ini agak menakutkan. Pasalnya, salah seorang dari mereka yang memang terbilang pendiam, berperilaku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Inaho –orang yang digosipkan- mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya terus menerus di atas mejanya sejak pelajaran jam ke-3 tanpa henti. Bahkan guru yang sudah menegurnya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika Inaho tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Calm yang keheranan dengan tingkah sahabatnya bertanya,

"Kau kenapa, Inaho? Tidak biasanya begini." Calm menarik kursi yang berada di depan meja Inaho dan duduk disana.

"Bukan masalah penting." jawabnya dengan nada monoton mengahadap jendela.

"Ada masalah lagi dengan Slaine?" tebak Calm. Inaho melirik kepadanya lalu mengangguk. "Kukira masalah serius. Ternyata dengan pacarmu lagi toh," lanjutnya lega karena masalah yang dihadapi Inaho adalah dengan sang kekasih tercinta, Slaine Troyard. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Dia menghindariku. Aku tidak tau dia marah padaku karena apa." jawab Inaho dengan wajah datar tembok ke arah Calm. Jujur, Calm sendiri kadang tidak mengerti kenapa Inaho selalu memasang wajah datar itu.

"Minggu lalu dia menginap di rumahmu, kan? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya?" tanya Calm penuh selidik.

Inaho berfikir sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya berdua dengan si pirang selama liburan. Mereka menonton film, makan, tidur, main game, dan hal yang privasi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya setelah memikirkan tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya saat Slaine menginap di rumahnya.

"Menurutku, kau sebaiknya bertanya langsung padanya. Daripada kau membuat orang-orang sekelas geger karena tingkahmu yang begini." petuah Calm menunjuk orang-orang di kelas yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Inaho mengangguk.

* * *

"Slaine." Panggil Inaho pada sang pacar yang kini duduk di depannya yang enggan menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Inaho to the point karena panggilannya tidak direspon sang pacar.

Slaine masih diam. Ia tidak mau berbicara dengan Inaho sekarang ini. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat mereka berada sekarang –sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan logo pria berjenggot- dan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat tanpa Inaho yang mengikutinya.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab oleh Slaine, Inaho bertanya hal lain yang agak membuatnya penasaran, "Itu," tunjuknya di daerah hidung, "Kau tidak bingung nafasnya bagaimana pakai itu?"

Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring kosong didepannya dan melihat ke arah pergerakan Inaho. "Maksudmu masker ini?" tanyanya balik dan dianggukkan oleh Inaho. "Tidak. Seperti bernafas biasa saja. Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Slaine penasaran.

"Hanya ingin tahu." jawabnya datar. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada jam tangannya. "Ayo pulang, Slaine. Aku akan mengantarmu." Slaine mengangguk dan keluar dari restoran itu bersama Inaho di depannya.

* * *

Jalanan mulai sepi, tapi tidak dengan jantung Slaine yang berdebar makin keras setiap detiknya. Ruang diantara dia dan Inaho semakin tipis setiap Inaho memotong jarak diantara mereka. Kali ini ia tidak diijinkan untuk pergi sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Inaho.

"I-Inaho.." ujarnya takut-takut. Ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Dibelakangnya tembok besar, dan kedua bagian kanan dan kirinya dicegat oleh tangan Inaho –singkatnya kabedon-, dan didepannya Inaho yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Hm?" respon Inaho benar-benar membuatnya takut sekarang. "Mau berbicara sekarang, Slaine?"

"Bisa kau lepasakan dulu tanganmu? Aku tidak nyaman berbicara kalau seperti ini."

"Aku menolak. Nanti kau kabur." ucapan Inaho benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran. Diantara ia merasa gugup karena Inaho yang terlalu dekat dengannya dan rasa gatal yang ia rasakan di area hidungnya sejak tadi serta rasa pening yang mulai dirasakannya.

Slaine menghela nafas berat. Ia akhirnya berbicara, "Oke. Aku menyerah." Inaho tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih tetap diposisinya dan kini wajahnya malah semakin mendekat. "Ja-jangan dekat-dekat, Baka Orenji!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Inaho singkat diikuti suara monoton yang tidak bernada seperti dia sedang tidak bertanya.

"U-ugh.. pokoknya mundur sedikit!" perintah Slaine padanya. Inaho memundurkan kepalanya dari posisinya yang 5 cm lagi menyentuh hidung Slaine. Butuh waktu lama bagi Inaho untuk melepaskan kabedon yang dipasangnya agar Slaine tidak kabur. Slaine menarik nafas lega, ia beruntung pacarnya pengertian tapi disisi lain terkadang terlalu overproterktif.

Inaho menunggu Slaine berbicara lagi. Slaine membuka sedikit bibirnya tapi kemudian diurungkan. Mungkin, Slaine bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana. "Ah, Orenji. Ingat saat liburan kita makan apa di rumahmu?" tanyanya.

Inaho agak bingung kenapa Slaine bertanya tentang makanan saat liburan kemarin. "Telur. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Um.. sebenarnya waktu itu, aku.. aku.." jeda sebentar. Slaine menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ada jerawat di wajahku. Dan aku tidak tahu saat aku punya jerawat. Dan beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku sempat makan telur belakangan ini, selain dirumahmu sih. Dan jerawat yang ada disini malah jadi tambah parah." jelasnya membuka masker yang menutupi bagian hidungnya. Dan Inaho dapat dengan jelas melihat bintik merah disana.

"Kau menjauhiku hanya karena ini, Koumori?" tanya Inaho ragu. Slaine mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah malu. Inaho terbengong sebentar. Kemudian tertawa sebentar. Slaine yang kaget melihat Inaho tertawa protes.

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Baka Orenji?!" protesnya karena ditertawakan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baru ingat kalau pacarku ini terlalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil." ujarnya tersenyum. "Padahal aku tidak akan terganggu hanya karena hal seperti itu." lanjutnya mencium bibir manis Slaine.

"Cih. Tapi aku peduli." bela Slaine yang kembali dicium oleh Inaho.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Inaho setelah melepaskan ciumannya untuk kedua kalinya dari sang pacar. Slaine mengangguk. Ia sematkan jarinya di antara jari Inaho, memintanya untuk bergandengan tangan sampai di rumahnhya.

Inaho tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menarik kepala sang pacar yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk mendekat. Kembali memberikan ciuman panas dan ciuman selamat malam sebelum sampai di rumah.

END

* * *

Hai Minna!

Terima kasih sudah dengan senang hati membaca ff saya yang abal-abal ini. Awalnya bikin cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari cewe-cewe yang lagi ngerumpi ngebahas tentang jerawat dan seketika ingat Inaho yang suka makan telur #abaikan.

Yap. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca ff ini. Oh iya, ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, mina-san.

Illicia E.

03/09/17


End file.
